thnbolakfandomcom-20200213-history
Silthanas Silvanos
Silthanas Silvanos, known as Sil among friends and The Sword of the West to foes, was born to Silvaren and Ellania Silvanos in Benthanisal, Sho'Athar. Since the replanting of the Great Tree of Benthanisal in the land of Three Bridges, Silthanas has been named the founder and Mayor of New Benthanisal. History Early Life As a boy growing up in the Feywild, Silthanas was a bit of an oddity. He was not the fairest of all Eladrin, having eyes of Onyx, as opposed to the more vibrant hues of his kin. His mother told him that his grandfather had the same eyes, and he lived a fine life. Silthanas was disappointed when he learned that there were many colors that he couldn’t experience, but he was happy to have the gift of sight at all. He was always careful not to lean too strongly toward any one side of an argument, attempting to blend into the background; his strange looks stood out enough for the rest of him to feel like it should blend into the shadows. As with most Eladrin, Silthanas showed an affinity for the arcane arts at a young age. By the time he was seven years old, he was studying under his father, Silveran, a sorcerer of forty years. While Silthanas enjoyed the feeling of magic coursing through him, and the study of new spells, his father encouraged a more battle-ready approach to sorcery. He taught Silthanas that he could use his sword alongside his magic, having one to slay ranged foes, and the other to keep at bay those who came to close. In his days out on the mortal plane, Silveran fell prey to an ambush at night, having no means of defending himself without his magic. Silthanas had a gift for swordplay, and was at the head of his fencing class. While not so agile as his classmates, not having the differentiation of color to guide his movements, he very carefully studied the principles behind blade-based combat. He always knew just where his blade should be, at just the right times. So, while many wizards, even among the Eladrin, chose to use the traditional foci of mystical orbs and wands, Silthanas kept one hand closed upon a blade, and the other hand free to channel his power directly from his hand to his opponents. Before Team Drak In his teenaged years, Silthanas grew very close to several other Eladrin adolescents, as opposed to the general relative familiarity that most Eladrin kept with all other Eladrin they ever came in contact with. His best friend, Gilean, two years Sil’s senior, had no talent for anything arcane. While he could manipulate the fabric of the Feywild like any Eladrin, he preferred the martial arts of the sword and the bow. The two got on famously, though, sharing an intense interest in worlds beyond the Feywild. Silthanas shared interests of another variety with an Eladrin girl named Lenthala, only a week younger than he. In the standard fashion of the Fey, the two were quick to express their affection towards each other. In this way, Silthanas became a father at the age of seventeen. The child was a little blond and pink-eyed girl, taking after her mother in those respects. They decided on the name of Rinasia, after Lenthala’s father, Rintalin. Joining Team Drak Shortly after Silthanas reached the age of twenty, he entered into an apprenticeship with a company of mercenaries that protected tradesmen that traveled into the world of the humans. While he was sad to leave Lenthala and Rinasia behind, they were in fine hands, at the care of both Lenthala’s and Silthanas’ parents. Besides – Silthanas needed some tales of personal gallantry and heroism to tell his daughter. Gilean had joined two years prior, and had only positive things to say. On Silthanas’ first journey out, things went smoothly on the way from The Seam into the nearest city of [missing script]. During their stay, however, a terrible plague broke out among the populace. The victims fell prey to an unholy transformation, becoming the walking dead. So quickly did the affliction spread that the mercenaries were forced to flee into the nearby mountains. They were forced to split up on several occasions, being set upon by both undead and goblins. After a several days, Silthanas found himself completely alone, wandering through some Dwarven tunnels. After nearly a day of wandering blindly, he happened upon a motley band of heroes. They told him that they were fleeing from demons, of all things. While he wasn’t familiar with even all of the races present, he decided that any fate would be better than being alone and set upon by any of the unholy creations wandering in the area. How wrong he was – not two minutes after joining the adventurers, Silthanas witnessed them loot the tomb of an honored, ancient king or warrior. Surprisingly, the only one to abstain from the act was a half-orc that seemed to have not even the slightest clue that he was anything but human. As if called in on cue, a fearsome band of dwarves charged in to stop them from defiling the grave. Horribly out-matched, the miscreants were saved only by a blood relation between one of the guards and a terribly ugly Dwarven woman, named Bob. Reluctantly, the Dwarven Prelate agreed to the adventurers’ plea of mercy, and brought them back to his city, even though they kept the company of a goblin. After arriving in the city, Silthanas and his companions were able to develop a solid cure for the plague, using an old ritual their goblin ally Drak had. Whole-heartedly grateful, the Dwarves were willing to supply the heroes with whatever they needed. While at a private dinner with the Prelate, Silveran had to know about the goings on of the Dwarves. How were they holding up while having permanent residence near all the turmoil coming from above? Not well, was the answer. The goblins, under the leadership of the one known as The King of Blades, had taken over the mithril mines, leaving the Dwarves with no source of the precious metal. The Dwarves had no real army to ward away this threat, but the Prelate was too proud to directly ask for help from the group of heroes. The following day, as the adventurers were preparing to leave, the Prelate mentioned to Silthanas that he may have slightly understated the ability of the Dwarves to deal with the goblins menacing their mines. As a group, the adventurers quickly decided that they would be more than willing to help. After a run-in with some zombies and mushrooms lurking in the city sewers, the group had a long, tough fight with some goblins and a Xorn. They nearly lost their dragonborn paladin, in the battle. The wielders of the arcane had been split from the rest of the group to deal with the Xorn, while the others dealt with a cluster of powerful goblins. Silthanas wished he could deal with both threats at once, but he was forced to maintain a great distance from the Xorn while hurling his magicks at it, and would’ve been using only his blade against the goblins, for fear of accidentally injuring his allies with his spells. After losing the goblin leader and his valuable information about the King of Blades to hobgoblin reinforcements, the adventurers were disheartened. However, not far away, they found a chamber in which their minds cleared and their troubles seemed to lift away. It was there that Silthanas had a revelation. If he could simply have his arcane and Fey magic flow through his blade, as if it were an extension of his arm, he could use the full lethality of his spells, in a much more direct manner. With a part of his Feywild magic riding on the blade, movement would be far easier, as well. Letting his spell book fall the floor, he chose to rely on his own raw energies, and the edge of his sword. With this new-found power, he set off with his companions to whatever the world would throw at them. Goals *Dethrone the Winter Queen Category:Player Character Category:Eladrin